


Found

by dumbasswlw



Series: Home [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, how do i tag help, sbi hybrid au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasswlw/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: The five of them have never had a home.Luckily, they find each other.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no shipping please guys
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970077
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1103
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. techno

**Author's Note:**

> this is realistic minecraft i think?? its intended to be that way but you could see it as irl too!! enjoy :]

Techno was the first to be found. 

Philza had discovered the boy scrounging around in a back alley, looking for any scrap of food he could get.

The darkness of the night and Phil’s (admittedly) terrible eyesight made it hard to make out anything but a vaguely human-like shape. The man decided to approach cautiously, despite how small the person looked.

The blond made the mistake of stepping on an old food wrapper, which sounded through the small space loudly. Phil could make out exactly how the boy’s head whipped towards him at lightning speed, and the older man froze on the spot.

The kid, however, immediately started to back away from the older man. Philza might not have been able to see the other’s face, but everything about him screamed fear.

“Hey, hey! I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?” Was the first thing that fell from the man’s mouth. The reassurance mostly came from his subconscious, as his brain hadn't fully caught up with the situation yet.

Phil was rewarded with the boy pausing in his hasty getaway. “I'm Philza, what's your name?” he tried, hoping to familiarize himself with the kid.

“...Techno. Technoblade.”

The response was quiet, but still there. Phil practically beamed, pride bursting in his chest for reasons unknown to him.

The blond continued to ask questions, and the boy continued to answer. Phil learned that he was only 10 years old, and had no home to go to. After a couple more trivial questions, an idea formed in the Brit’s head. 

Phil held his hand out in Techno’s general direction, “Would you like to come home with me? I've only moved in recently, and there's plenty of spare rooms.”

The boy let out a surprised sound, before quickly taking the offered hand and attaching himself to the elder’s side. 

And that's how the two made their way back to the house, their home, together.

Once the lights had been turned on, Techno seemed to go on guard again. He turned his gaze downward, and curled in on himself on the large couch.

Phil looks over and… Ah. The boy is a hybrid. A pig hybrid, to be exact. His hair was naturally pink, and a matching pair of pig ears sat atop his head. Small tusks could be seen protruding from his mouth.

The blond studied the boy for a couple seconds, then continued on with the tidying up that he was doing. 

Slowly but surely, the kid uncurled from himself. He continued to watch Phil like a hawk, but the distrust was gone.

A small voice reached the man’s ears. “You're not.. you're not disgusted?”

Philza swears he can feel his heart shatter in his chest. “Of course not, Techno. How could I?” And with that, he unfurls a wing from where it was previously hidden behind his cape, and lifts his bucket hat up to reveal large bat ears.

Techno’s eyes immediately widen. His mouth falls open, shock clear as day on his face.

The bat hybrid leaves his bucket hat off, and lets his wings hang openly by his sides. “Listen, son. You are not disgusting. Not for this. Anyone who says you are is just bigoted.” He pours as much emotion as he can into the statement, hoping that the boy can feel how strong his conviction is.

The pinkette’s eyes fill with tears, and for a terrifying second, Phil worries that he's messed up big time. But, his worries are put to rest when Techno throws himself into the older man's arms.

The two slowly learned to live together. They had a lot of boundaries to figure out, but after a few months they were completely comfortable with one another.

Techno, in his 10 years of life, had never felt this safe. Between fighting off mobs, and constantly running from narrow minded assholes, he had never actually relaxed.

Now though, he got to feel familial love for himself. Phil had declared himself as Techno’s older brother very early on, and it had stuck.

He's glad he left his old life behind. He's glad he decided to trust the complete stranger on that fateful night. He's glad he finally has someone to trust.

He's infinitely glad Phil found him.


	2. wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,,, the 10/8 streams huh,,,,,,,,,,,,

They found Wilbur a year later.

Techno and Phil had been visiting a beach a couple hours away from their house, under the cover of night. It was completely empty, so the two had taken off anything that hid their hybridity. 

The bat hybrid left his cape and bucket hat on their towel, and the pig hybrid left his plastic crown and face mask.

They were having fun and playing in the sand when Phil’s ear pricked at the sound of distant movement. He froze immediately, nudged his little brother with his elbow, and the boy went similarly still. 

There was no sound for a minute or two, until a small sniffle reached the man’s ears, followed by multiple more right after.

Oh. Somebody was crying. At the beach. At night.

Phil motioned for his brother to keep quiet, and the two slowly crept back to where they left their stuff. The blond pulled on his accessories quickly, then started to make his way towards the rocks where the sniffling came from.

He heard Techno make a confused noise from behind him, but he paid it no mind. Once close enough, Phil could make out a small silhouette hidden in the dark cave.

It was oddly reminiscent of the first time he met Techno.

With that thought in mind, he sat himself beside the boy, relieved that his brother didn’t follow. It would be easier to help the kid if only one complete stranger was trying to comfort him. And, it was easier for Phil to disguise himself as a human.

The boy continued to shake in the tight ball he had curled into. He was small, but his limbs seemed to be long and gangly.

A couple minutes later, he seemed to calm down, if only slightly. He peeked over at the blond hesitantly, then scooted away. 

Phil could hear movement from behind the boy when he moved, and he startled slightly at the tail he caught sight of. He couldn’t make out exactly what kind of tail, but he guessed it was aquatic. 

Aw man. He’s probably gonna take in this kid too. Is he making a habit of housing lost hybrid children?

He takes off his hat and lets his ears free. The other hybrid must be watching him cautiously, because he scoots back over immediately when he sees Phil’s ears. 

Still no words are spoken, but the kid leans into his side. Phil wraps an arm and a wing around him, hoping to provide some form of comfort.

“Why are.. why are humans so mean to- to us?”

The question makes the older hybrid sigh. Of course this kid has dealt with discrimination, they all had. That doesn't mean it hurts any less. 

Phil tightens the arm he has slung around the other's shoulder briefly. “People fear what they can't understand. But, that doesn't make them right.”

A choked sob is the only response he gets.

“Humans won't change their minds any time soon. How about you come home with me and my brother?” It's extremely similar to when he invited Techno in, down to the fondness already growing deep in his heart.

This kid looks up at him, and Phil can see the reflection of tear tracks on his face. “I- really? You.. you'll really do that for me?”

The blond squeezes his eyes shut tightly. “You deserve so much more, kid.”

The two met up with Techno in the car, and Phil only spared a single worried glance towards the hybrids in the back before starting the drive home.

He largely focused on the road, but he could hear conversation coming from the backseat. The two kids introduced themselves and made other small talk quietly. Phil overheard that the kid’s name was Wilbur, he was half dolphin, and that he was only 14. Techno had huffed in annoyance at the last fact, apparently hoping to be older than the newcomer.

Phil felt a smile growing on his lips. Yeah, they would be okay.

Wilbur fit together with them like a glove. Once he came out of his shell, they all got along like a wildfire. He was talkative, and made loads of jokes. His confident personality melded perfectly with Techno’s reserved elegance. 

On most days, you could find the three of them bantering back and forth, or trying to make music together. Wil was the designated singer/guitarist, Phil learned to play the drums, and surprisingly, Techno could play the violin.

They weren't the best band, as they still felt like they were missing something, but they had fun. 

Wilbur also helped Techno come out of his shell in ways that Phil couldn't. The pig hybrid started talking and laughing more, and he let himself lean on his older brothers.

Overall, Phil was extremely fond of Wil. He could tell Techno felt the same way, and it made his heart feel warm. He's so happy he brought the brunet in on that dark night.

Wilbur loved his new family. While he still misses his old pod sometimes, Techno and Phil both helped dull the pain. He felt a sense of belonging with them, and he was happy to stay. 

Maybe he would still have bad days, days where he was afraid of making a single sound, days where he believed himself to be too loud, but his family would be there with him. They would help him through anything.

He's so happy Phil found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have the next chap (tommy n tubbo !!) written already so. hopefully i'll have that up tomorrow


	3. tommy & tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter poggggg

Wilbur was the one to find Tommy and Tubbo.

It was actually a slow thing, stemming from a couple chance meetings.

It had been 5 years since Wil had met Phil. He's 19 now, and Techno is 16. The two of them are usually busy with online school while their eldest brother is out working. 

But today, Wilbur has a nice break. He finished his homework early, so he has almost the entire day to do whatever he wants.

Instead of taking a nap or doing literally anything productive, he decides to wander through the forest aimlessly.

About fifteen minutes into his spontaneous stroll, he catches a glimpse of movement through the trees. It's not an unusual thing to see, so he pulls out his sword to dispose of whatever mob might be out there.

What he finds instead is the retreating form of a kid. He's slipping through the trees with ease, lanky limbs somehow moving fluidly. His hair is a bright blond, multiple shades lighter than Phil’s.

He doesn't get to see much more. The boy is gone in a matter of seconds.

That was.. weird, but there's no use dwelling on it.

..Wilbur ends up dwelling on it for the next couple of weeks.

He finds himself spacing out multiple times in the day, thinking about what that kid could have possibly been doing in the forest. Why was he so small? Where was he going?

He goes back to the same woods again and again, yet there's no sign of any people. Only the sounds of nature and the occasional hostile mob.

One Wednesday afternoon, he's nearing the same clearing that he saw the other boy in when he sees a different boy.

This one is much smaller, and his hair is a deep brown. His stance is full of nerves, and when he catches sight of the man at the edge of the treeline, he immediately makes a beeline into the other direction. 

Wilbur decides not to follow. The kid already looked like a ball of nerves, so it would be better to just let him go instead of spooking him more.

Another weird thing from this forest. 

He goes back in a week's time. 

At first, it's completely empty except for the few bees that fly from flower to flower. Wilbur sits on a log and lets his peaceful surroundings relax him.

Then, he hears the buzz of wings next to his ear. When he looks to his right, the boy from before is sitting next to him.

Wilbur spots a pair of transparent wings on his back, still fluttering slightly. The loud buzz must have come from him. 

Not that he minds. It's always cool to meet new hybrids. 

“I-I'm Tubbo. What's your name?”

“I'm Wilbur. It's nice to meet you, Tubbs.”

Nicknames are good. Nicknames show friendliness, he thinks. And judging by the way the younger’s face lights up, it definitely works.

The kid already has a smile blooming on his face, and he opens his mouth to start excitedly rambling. “Woah! Can I give you a nickname too? I’m gonna call you.. um.. uh….” 

“Wil?” he offers with a small tilt of his head.

He gets an excited nod, then more rambling. “Yeah! I'm gonna call you Wil! My friend and I have nicknames for each other too. Wait, does that mean we can be friends now? Can we be friends, Wil?”

Wilbur chuckles fondly. “Of course we can be friends. What about your other friend? What're they like?”

The bee hybrid goes still. What..?

“You're not gonna hurt him, are you?” All joy from his voice is gone, replaced with an eerily calm monotone. 

The older brunet is still reeling from the whiplash, but he tries to answer, “Why would I? I don't want to hurt either of you, honest.”

The boy studies him for a long second. He must like whatever he sees, because the emotion quickly returns to his face and voice.

“Oh, good! People have been mean to us before, and technically I'm older, so It's my job to protect him! He likes to say otherwise, but I know the truth! Tommy and I have been friends for years, I know everything about him!”

Wilbur gets whiplash again. How does this kid change emotions so fast…

Tubbo looks up at the sky. After a moment of silence, he turns back to Wilbur. “I should go back soon. I don't want Tommy to get lonely. It was nice talking to you, Wil!”

And he runs back into the forest.

That was possibly the weirdest encounter he's ever had.

Wilbur decides to go back to the clearing on Friday. It's the day before the championships, and he needs a place to relax.

When he gets there, the blonde kid is sitting on the log, staring at the floor. Wil sits next to him, making sure to telegraph all of his movements.

“I'm Wilbur,” he offers.

The kid doesn't even glance up. “Tubbo told me.”

The brunet nods his head. “And you are..?”

“Tommy.”

A kid of few words. Huh.

Wilbur can respect that. If he doesn't want to talk, then that's fine.

Tommy huffs, one of his ears twitching in irritation. Wilbur blinks. How did he miss the cattle-like horns and ears?

Well, whatever. It's not like he can judge.

The dolphin hybrid waves his tail slightly while he thinks. If Tommy and Tubbo have known each other for years, then how long have they been visiting this forest? Do they live here?

Now that he thinks about it, both of the kids have raggedy looking clothes. And, they were wearing the same thing both times he saw them.

He peeks at Tommy for a second. From what he can see, the boy has multiple scrapes and bruises coating his arms and legs. His hair is long and shaggy, like he hasn't had it cut in a long time.

Of course Wilbur had to go and befriend the two hybrids living in the forest. He's becoming just like Phil.

The blond turns to look at Wilbur for the first time. He studies the older man, exactly like Tubbo did, then announces that he's leaving. When he speaks this time, there's no hidden malice, and the air has cleared of any tension.

Wilbur decides to count it as a win.

The three develop a routine. Wil would meet up with both of them on Mondays, just Tubbo on Wednesdays, and just Tommy on Fridays.

A month passes, and Wilbur has absolutely gotten attached to these two kids. 

He learned that Tubbo was really good with computers, and has little antennae that he could hide in his hair. He learned that Tommy was actually really loud, and could swear like a sailor. He learned that the two of them were only 11, and ran away from their orphanage two years ago.

After he learned that fact, he immediately offered his home to them.

When Wilbur brought two hybrid children home, Phil was honestly surprised. Wil was usually a talkative person, sharing anything and everything that happened to him. But, he had never said a word about these kids.

They obviously trusted him, evident in the way they hid behind his legs. 

The kids only introduced themselves with their names, and stayed silent otherwise. Wilbur ushered the two of them into the bathroom shortly after.

Phil and Techno stood in shock in the living room. Neither of them said a word, as they were still trying to process everything that just happened.

Wil brought the kids back looking a lot cleaner than they had before. The layer of caked on dirt was gone, and their hair was clean and untangled. They had been given some of the siblings’ older and smaller clothes, but the garments were still loose on their malnourished bodies.

Then, Wilbur was leading the two to the only open room in the house. There was only one bed, but Phil assumed that would hardly be a problem. The boys seemed to be attached to each other at the hip.

Tubbo and Tommy fit in like a missing link. They opened up to Phil and Techno within a week of them staying, and it was mostly smooth sailing from there.

On most days, you could hear the two of them whispering loudly to each other, or pestering their older brothers. 

Techno tried to pretend he hated the youngsters, but everybody could tell otherwise. He was ridiculously overprotective of them, and declared himself as their knight.

Wilbur may act like he's annoyed by them, but they could all see the fondness and pride brimming in his eyes when they achieve something. He's always the first to ruffle their hair and praise them for a job well done.

Phil didn't bother to hide how much he loved the two. He thoroughly enjoyed watching them grow and learn, and he relished in the way they flourished in his care. He would never forget the first time Tubbo stood up for himself, or the first time Tommy got out of a physical fight with just his words.

When the eldest brothers found out that the two youngest both played the piano, they immediately scrambled to buy a couple keyboards. Finally, their mini band was complete. And for a group of kids, they weren't half bad.

Tommy and Tubbo talk sometimes before they fall asleep. They're usually squished up against each other, despite the amount of room the king sized bed offers.

Most of their conversations are small and meaningless, but sometimes they delve into deeper topics. The two try to predict what would have happened if Wilbur had gone to a different clearing on that fateful day. It usually has a not so happy ending.

But that doesn't matter. Because Wilbur did find them that day. And they did decide to trust the tall man with the goofy smile. Their new brother.

***

There's two things all five of them can agree on.

They love their family.

And, they're forever grateful for being found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my reasoning for the type of hybrid tommy is:  
> listen. i miss henry okay  
> and going into this au i decided that i wanted all of the characters to be hybrids of mc animals or mobs!! it wouldnt have made sense if i made tubbo a bee and tommy a hyena or something yknow?  
> also i never clarified exactly what type he is for a reason!! i havent made the executive decision on whether he would be a regular minecraft cow or a moobloom,, if i end up expanding on this universe i'll choose for sure (and he'll probably be a moobloom-)  
> my insta is dumbasswlw, i dont really post about mcyt but im always up for talking about it :]

**Author's Note:**

> kinda proud of this lol (o˘◡˘o)


End file.
